K-ON! Ho-kago Live!!
K-ON! Ho-kago Live!! is a rhythm game on the Playstation Portable which was released by Sega on the September 30, 2010. A HD remastered version for the PlayStation 3 was later released on June 21, 2012 Menu Screen The menu screen, appearing after starting the game. The characters of the band Ho-kago Tea Time walk around on an idle screen. By giving them items by pressing △ (triangle), certain events can be unlocked. On the left side of the screen is a circular menu to choose the options from. Menu Options えんそう (Play) - Begins the game with a selected song and the character that performs it. とけい (Clock) - Shows the current time in the PSP. Players are able to change the character in this section and the selected character will call out the time shown on the screen. うたおう (Making MV) - The Player is able to make an own MV (motion video) with with selected options. つうしん (Multi player) - Enables the multiplayer feature. たいとる (Title) - Enables the player to return to the front screen of the game. せってい (Setting) - Enables the player to do settings based on personal preferences. せーぶ (Save) - Enables the player to save the current game. あるばむ (Album) - Enables the player to see the items which are unlocked or still to be unlocked. There are 5 different options inside: #''Collection'' - Enables the player to see the unlocked collection, such as accessories, voices, sounds etc. #''Event'' - Enables the player to see a preview of the unlocked event. #''Graphic'' - Enables the player to see pictures that are shown in the "Character Image Songs" that are available in the song list. #''Sound'' - Enables the player to see and play the secret event songs. #''Voice'' - Enables the player to select and play the voice given by the selected player. きせかえ (Dress Up) - Enables the player to play as Sawako Yamanaka who will be able to change the clothes of the selected character. Playing The Game The playable songs have two difficulties, normal and hard. the score depends on how many mistakes are made while playing the song. Each playable character has a different way to play. Yui Hirasawa works mostly with the O button, Azusa Nakano mostly uses the X and □ (square) buttons, Mio Akiyama uses the arrow keys, Tsumugi Kotobuki uses the □ (square) and △ (triangle) while needing to hold the buttons and Ritsu Tainaka uses the down arrow keys and the X button. As a rhythm game, the player has to hit the right button when the music note goes over it. Chains are formed until the player misses a note. Song List #Watashi no Koi wa Hotch Kiss #Humming Bird #Sunday Siesta #Hello Little Girl #Fuwa Fuwa Time #Dear My Keys ~Kenban no Mahou~ #Jajauma Way To Go #Sweet Bitter Beauty Song #Fude Pen ~Ball Pen~ #Let's Go (Azusa Ver.) #Curry Nochi Rice #Mezase Happy 100%↑↑↑ #Watashi wa Watashi no Michi wo Yuku #Gīta ni Kubittake #Happy!? Sorry!! #Heart Goes Boom!! #Girly Storm Shissou Stick #Cagayake! GIRLS #Don't say "lazy" Helping Items K-ON! Ho-kago Live!! gives the player the option to use helping items. After a song is finished, a helping item gets unlocked. If a song gets played very well, the characters might present the player with helping items. Item List *Chocolate: Combos won't break when the player makes a mistake. *Popsicle: The tension won't lower. *Taiyaki: Decreases the number of notes in a section. *Cake: Raises the number of notes for a section. *Cookie: Increases the possible score for a section. *Tart: SP will appear, effects the whole song. *Cheap Sweets: A Section will be played automatically. On the other hand, only "Goods" are earned. *Strawberry Milk: A section of the song turns into random notes. *Secret Score: Raises the number of notes for the rest of the song. This item is unique in that it is unlocked by achieving a perfect rank in any song on hard difficulty. It can also be used an infinite number of times. Events Throughout the game, events can be unlocked when certain criteria are kept: The right character must be selected, she has to hold the right item and has to be at the right spot. There are 37 events in total. Some other events are automatically shown at certain points in the game, creating a total of 40-50 events. Unlockable Features Besides the events, many other unlockable features are presented in the game. These include interior and other random items, dress-up outfits with accessories, titles, voices and image galleries. List Of The Unlockable Features Accessory (a Tea set, a microphone, the band members instruments, Sawako's guitar, castanets, documents, lyric cards, a text book, a kitty tea cup, a tuner, barnicles, cat ears, a board Game, a sad Novel, a horror novel, a purse, a memo, a photograph, a shellfish, a costume trunk, a duster, chalk, the school uniforms, civil attires and swim suits) Scrolls (used to view the automatic events) - (performances, items, albums, communication, songs, the clock, the school festival, Sawako's memory, Ui Hirasawa's memory, Nodoka Manabe's memory, the memory of the live performance, memories of the Light Music Club, memories of the band and the secret scores) Interior - (a radio casette player, a cupboard, a sofa, an amp, decorative plants, Sakura High's signboard, a parasol, puppets (hen, horse, dog, cat and pig), a BBG set, a bookcase, a snowman, a rubber boat, a christmas tree, a principles statue, a turtle ornament, a Karakasa Monster, a sand castle, a rabbit ornament, character instrument cases, a member recruit poster, character posters, a Mio Fan Club poster, HTT's poster and a scary poster) Mail - Yui's and Ui's, Mio's, Tsumugi's, Ritsu's, Azusa's, Sawako's, and Nodoka's Address. Locations - Photographs of a villa, ticket, a lottery ticket, a key and a plate. Unlockable Outfit Pieces After some time, a costume trunk is added. In it, unlockable outfits are stored. While only one hairstyle and costume can be used at a time, up to four accessories on can be used. Hair - Normal, Fuwafuwa Time, Arranged, Animal Costume head. Costume - (School uniform, Jersey, School uniform Summer, Summer~A, Summer~B, Casual, Winter, Coat style, Active, Tsumugi's part time uniform, Waitress, Chinese clothes, Nurse outfit, Gothic Costume, Fuwa Fuwa time Costume, Yukata drss, Animal Costume, School swimsuit, Hooded winter clothes, Santa suit, Maid uniform, Swimsuit) Acessory - (White flower Hairpiece, Sun visor, Cat ears, Hairband, Nurse cap, Mio's headdress, Heart glasses, Cocktail Hat, Hibicus Flower, Green Goggles, Polka-dot Goggles, Ribbon Hairpiece, Mio's headphones, Santa hat, Student council Peaked Cap, Mio's ear muffs, Mushroom, Bunny ears, Headdress, Yellow Earrings, Hoop Earrings, Sawako's glasses, Nodoka's glasses, Sunglasses, Devil's mask, Ribbon brooch, Red bracelet, Flower bracelet, Chicken/Horse/Cat/Dog/Pig Puppets/dolls, Doll/puppet, Santa puppet, Reindeer puppet, Decorative Ankle ribbon, Flower Anklet, Red Anklet) Gallery K-ON! Ho-kago Live!! Option_Menu.jpg|The Option Menu K-ON! Ho-kago Live!! Clock_Feature.jpg|The Clock Feature K-ON! Ho-kago Live!! Changing character in clock feature.jpg|The option to change the character in the clock feature K-ON! Ho-kago Live!! Song Select.png|The Song List K-ON! Ho-kago Live!! Using an Item.png|The effect after using an item K-ON! Ho-kago Live!! Item_List.jpg|The Item List K-ON! Ho-kago Live!! Dress up.png|The Dress-up feature K-ON! Ho-kago Live!! Events.png|An example of an event K-ON! Ho-kago Live!! Character select.png|The character select screen K-ON! Ho-kago Live!! Dont say Lazy.png|An example of the gameplay K-ON! Ho-kago Live!! Result screen.png|The screen that shows the achieved score Azusa Fuwa Fuwa time Costume.png|Azusa's Fuwa Fuwa time Costume Azusa Gothic Costume.png|Azusa's Gothic Costume Azusa Gothic Costume Artwork.png|An official artwork of Azusa's Gothic Costume Category:Media